


Sugar and Spice

by Snarryeyes



Series: A Very Snarry Christmas [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dad Harry, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2733221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Snarryeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Adventdrabbles prompt #7: Sparkling Cider. This series is a sequel to my earlier stories 'The Heart of Christmas' and 'Between the Sea and Sky.' :)</p>
<p>Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sugar and Spice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Adventdrabbles prompt #7: Sparkling Cider. This series is a sequel to my earlier stories 'The Heart of Christmas' and 'Between the Sea and Sky.' :)
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.

Predictably, the sweet shop was overflowing with children. While many were perusing the sugary offerings, others were just taking a moment to shelter from the cold. It wasn’t a problem for Severus, however—he simply employed his severest expression and the crowd parted before him. At times like this, his reputation proved very useful.

“Oh, look!” Lily exclaimed, pointing to a nearby display. A variety of animals, shaped from different flavours of fudge, were frolicking in a festive scene as snow fell from above. Severus noticed, with some amusement, that one of the lions had got stuck to a tree.

~~~

“Can I have some of those?” Lily asked, smiling up at Severus.

“You may pick three items each,” he replied. “And perhaps something for your brother as well.”

“I’m getting some liquorice cauldrons,” Albus said gleefully. “Oh, and James would like those caramel snitches.”

Severus left them to it, his gaze wandering the higher shelves. This was where the confectionery for adults was displayed, everything from firewhisky truffles to sparkling cider straws. Perhaps he should buy a little something for himself and Harry as well. He smirked as his gaze landed on a particular box. Yes, that would do nicely.

~~~

Harry was waiting for them outside Weaseys’ Wizard Wheezes, attempting to ignore the prolonged stares of people passing. 

“Daddy!”

Spotting them, Harry smiled. “Hey! Got your goodies?”

“Yes, and we got some for James,” Lily beamed.

“Speaking of Hogwarts’ latest Potter terror, what have you done with him?” Severus asked.

“Oh, he met some of his friends while we were looking at brooms, and he didn’t want me there cramping his style. He’ll meet us here.” While Harry spoke perfectly cheerfully, Severus could tell that the rejection had stung a little. “So, who wants to see Uncle George?”

“Me!”

“Me!”


End file.
